Ten Little Roosters/And Then There Were Eight
"And Then There Were Eight" is the second episode of Rooster Teeth's murder mystery series Ten Little Roosters, first released on November 11, 2014. Plot The episode follows the majority of the party guests as they try to survive and avoid the killer. Trapped and scattered, the remaining employees encounter shocking revelations, emotional breakthroughs, and, well... more murder. The episode begins with Ryan in an office room desperately sorting through office supplies looking for a weapon. Next, he is seen being confronted by Burnie holding a pistol. At first, Ryan suspects Burnie is the killer but it is soon revealed that Burnie is an undercover cop - he says that he hosted the party in order to catch the killer who was responsible for the death of his partner, Mark Keys, years ago. Keys' last request was to be avenged, and Burnie held him to that promise, hoping that the party would reveal the killer's identity. Burnie also mentions that Michael was just an actor that he hired to lure the killer but interestingly, Michael was not play acting. That alcoholic glass was full of fatal poison causing uncontrollable coughing and genuine imminent death. He's stone dead for good. However, Ryan notes the major flaws in Burnie's plan, mainly the fact that now the killer has just gained nine potential victims. Their disagreement creates a rift between the two, who were considering joining forces to catch the killer. After bickering and disputing for a while, Ryan refuses to team up with Burnie, choosing to fly solo and the two part ways, but not before Burnie admits that the poem was truly written by the killer, not himself. In one of the offices, Lindsay encounters Barbara panicking and standing on a chair - the reason for this is that some of the poisonous animals in Joel Heyman's office have escaped (namely a scorpion, a snakes and some spiders) and are loose in the building. After complaining about the abundance of poisonous animals owned by Joel, Lindsay and Barbara split up to try and avoid the animals. Elsewhere, a scared Miles is seen wandering around the office alone, talking to himself in his mind ("What would Jesus do? What would Ruby Rose do?"), trying to convince himself that he can survive the night, but he almost stumbles onto a floor covered in moustraps. Gaining confidence, he says that it's finally time to 'put on the suit'. However, it's not revealed at this point what he means by 'the suit'. In a dark corridor, Chris encounters the masked killer wearing a scary skull mask, leather jacket and jeans (identical to Ryan's GTA 5 character) and is also wielding gasoline and fire. However, Chris mistakes this threat for the killer wanting to play a game of riddles, which he happily accepts. The killer doesn't speak a word at all, it only tilts its head. However, as the guessing game goes on, Chris slowly and emotionally breaks down as he bemoans his unpopularity and his apparently neglectful parents, to the point where he ends up hugging the killer. Surprisingly, the killer shows sympathy by hugging him back rather than stabbing him in the back with a knife. Eventually, the killer wanders off and leaves Chris sobbing in the corridor. Running along another office corridor, Gavin's clone encounters a stuck Adam with his beard trapped in a closed office door. The second Gavin is reluctant to help Adam, who insists that he is innocent. After gaining the clone's confidence, (Gavin's clone making Adam genuinely promise not to double cross and kill him after he frees Gilby), Adam mentions that he has a bow and arrow in his office and that he too has plans to go after the killer. Adam also says that this is an idea for a new How To. Adam and Gavin's clone join forces and make their way to the office to grab the weapon. Halfway there, they hear the original Gavin making bird noises (a distress call) so Gavin Two decides to go help the original Gavin while Adam continues to go grab the weapon. The Murder "Nine Little Roosters, all running from fate, :One tripped over themselves and then there were eight." Adam and Gavin's clone are running to Adam's office when they hear screaming from another location - the clone realizes that it's the real Gavin calling for help, and leaves Adam to go help him. As the clone is running to his aid, Gavin is seen running towards the clone from the opposite direction - both Gavin and his clone collide and fall on top of the mousetraps as a series of slow motion effects montage - an identical homage to The Slow Mo Guys - shows blood splatter, mouse traps, ripped and bloody clothes and bloody body parts being flung into the air as both Gavin and his clone die. One of the Gavin's mutter "bollocks" and then dies. Characters * Burnie Burns * Chris Demarais * Barbara Dunkelman * Adam Ellis * Gavin Free (and his clone) * Ryan Haywood * Lindsay Jones * Miles Luna Trivia * This is the only episode in the entire series to not include all of the currently living characters - even though there are still nine characters left alive at the beginning of the episode, only eight are shown (Gus is absent and doesn't have any scenes in the entire episode). Category:Episodes Category:Ten Little Roosters